frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 8
Dobra , po trzech tygodniach w końcu pojawia się moja aktywność na wiki ... Prawie ją zgubiłem ale to szczegół . Miałem zdawke na prawo jazdy , już końcowy i ostatni etap . Ale jednak udało mi się zdać za pierwszym razem i mam już więcej czasu . To właśnie tłumaczy mój brak aktywności . Ale teraz już poprowadzę ten Fan-Fick do końca . Wracam z nowymi pomysłami i zapałem :) Dobra bez długiego wstępu ... E- Elsa / H- Harry / A- Anna / K- Kristoff / M- Malthael Vindictus uderzył toporem w posadzkę , Elsa i jej przyjaciele cofnęli się gwałtownie do tyłu . Harry wyciągnął swój miecz i zaczął walczyć z Vindictus'em wykonując przy tym dziwne i zarazem fascynujące akrobację i odskoki o które nikt by go nie podejrzewał . W pewnym momencie Vindictus z całej swojej siły uderzył toporem w posadzkę , Harry odskoczył na bok ale krew która sączyła się z toporu zetknęła się z Elsą i poparzyła jej prawe ramię . Elsa załkała z bólu . W tym samym momencie Vindictus po raz kolejny uderzył toporem w posadzkę , tym razem Harry pokazał co potrafi . Wbiegł na topór Vindictus'a , przeskoczył na jego kark po czym odciął mu głowę . W powietrzu było widać spadającą głowę , tryskającą z niej krew a wraz z nią złoty klucz . Harry zeskoczył na posadzkę i podniósł z niej klucz , po czym podbiegł do Elsy . H- Elsa co ci się stało ? E- Nic , przejdzie mi . K- Samo na pewno nie . A- Wracamy do Arendelle . E- Nie , nie zgadzam się ! Nagle zrobiło się strasznie zimno i sale wypełnił czarny gęsty dym po czym odezwał się Malthael . M- Uciekajcie stąd , spotkamy się na zewnątrz . H- A Elsa ? M- Ja się nią zajmę . Wszystko się rozpłynęło . Dla Elsy która konała z bólu było już wszystko jedno , myślała że już po niej lecz nagle upadłą z hukiem na czarną posadzkę . M- Co się stało ? E- Gdzie my jesteśmy ? M- U mnie . E- Auu ... M- Zamroź sobie ramię . E- Ale ja nie mogę ! M- Zrób to ! E- Uff zimno . M- Tak ma być , teraz przymknij oczy . E- Że co ? M- Wykonuj co ci mówię ! Elsa zamknęła oczy , Malthael w tym czasie wyciągnął swój sztylet i zaczął coś strugać w ramieniu Elsy . Gdy skończył kazał Elsię otworzyć oczy . M- Gotowe . E- Już mnie nie boli . Co to jest , na moim ramieniu ? M- To symbol śmierci . Da ci on odporności na każdą możliwą truciznę jaka istnieje . E- Dziękuje ci tyle razy mi pomogłeś mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić ? M- Właściwie to tak . Gdy wypowiesz życzenie to poproś nie tylko o swoją wolność od ciemności ale także o moją . E- Nie ma problemu . M- Na prawdę ? E- Tak . Moi przyjaciele mają trzy klucze . Co teraz ? M- Wróć do Arendelle , do biblioteki Jana . Tam między trzecim a czwartym regałem znajdziesz portal do mojego królestwa . E- A klucze ? M- Klucze już mam przy sobie . Odebrałem je twoim przyjaciołom . E- Czyli widzimy się przed ostatni raz ? M- Tak . E- Ej zaraz co z moją suknią ? Jest cała we krwi ... M- Idź do komnaty obok i przebież się . Tam czeka na ciebie taka sama . E- Ale jak , skąd ją masz ? M- Za dużo pytasz . Elsa opuściła Malthael'a , przebrała się w nową suknię po czym chciała wrócić do poprzedniej komnaty ale drzwi zniknęły . W następnej sekundzie pojawiły się inne . Żwawym krokiem przez nie przeszła . E- E co to jest ? M- Nic . E- Piękna suknia . Dziękuję . M- Cieszę się . E- Mam prośbę . M- Jaką ? E- Zdejmij maskę . M- Oczy , zamknij je ponownie . E- Dlaczego ? M- Bo to nie widok dla ciebie . Elsa znowu upadła , jednak szybko się podniosła . Z daleka widać było jej przyjaciół . H- Elso kochanie nic ci nie jest ? E- Nie ale ... Ale ten Malthael jest sprytny . H- Pomógł ci ? E- Tak . A- Elsa jak się cieszę . ( Mocno przytula siostrę ) . K- Elsa nie wiem co się stało ale klucze znikły . Ja chyba je zgubiłem . E- Nie , Malthael je zabrał i powiedział gdzie jest jego kryjówka . H- Gdzie ? E- W Arendelle , w bibliotece Jana , między trzecim a czwartym regałem jego księgozbioru . H- To ruszamy . Tak więc wszyscy razem , powoli , wspólnym krokiem zaledwie w kilka dni dotarli do Arendelle . Po powrocie odpoczęli kilka godzin , każdy w miarę swoich możliwości . Elsa odbyła długą rozmowę z Olafem na temat tego co działo się podczas jej nie obecności . Jednak Olaf trochę się zmienił , stał się bardzo poważny i okazało się że zajmował się królestwem tak dobrze jak ona sama , co bardzo Elsę ucieszyło gdyż nie miała tak dużo do nadrobienia . Późnym wieczorem następnego dnia wszyscy zebrali się w bibliotece Jana , między trzecim i czwartym regałem a następnie ujrzeli wielką , ciemną , czarną otchłań grozy . Harry wszedł w nią pierwszy po czym zrobili to również jego przyjaciele . Widok sprawił że zabrakło im powietrza w płucach . Widok setek pomników przypominających Malthael'a był bardzo zabójczy . Rozdział taki trochę , ja wiem nie dopracowany ale nie miałem pomysłu . Piszcie w komentarzach czy wam się podoba czy nie podoba . Ale chodzi mi o prawdziwą opinie , o wasze prawdziwe zdanie . To ja się żegnam i pewnie next rozdział będzie gdzieś tak za około tydzień . Dobra maksymalnie za pięć dni będzie :) . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania